


Realization

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Series: The After Effects [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alone, Cute, M/M, Oneshot, Stranded, after effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Donut and Doc realizing that everyone was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

Donut woke up in a state of extreme grogginess. He didn't understand why, he only knew he needed to get some more sleep. However, he wouldn't be able to. Donut needed to train with the rest of the red team. It wasn't necessarily considered training though. It was more along the lines of "you stay here and protect this area and scream if you see any blues."

Donut rolled over on his side on the cold metal floor. There weren't any beds, as far as he knew. "Morning Grif," Donut called out. "Simmons, Sarge."

Oddly enough, there was no response. There was usually at least one noise indicating a team mate was up, whether it be a moan, a clatter of armor, or anything else that traveled through sound waves. It was dead silent in the red base. 'Maybe they were already up and securing the base,' Donut thought to himself. Regardless, he still had to get up. Donut stood up and walked to his armor which was piled in the corner. He pulled on the light red armor with ease, which didn't change the fact that the armor color was pink, much to Donut's dismay.

He walked out of the red base and circled the perimeter. None of his teammates were there. Donut found this to be very peculiar. "Sarge!" he yelled out into the silent canyon. "Grif! Simmons! Is anyone here?" Donut's yelling was met only by the sound of birds wings flapping as they flew away.

Donut headed back into the red base. He was going to search every nook, cranny, and corner to find his team mates. As he did, he couldn't help but think the worse out of the situation. 'What if they all went to sleep and never woke up?' Grif's area was clear of any sign of him.

Donut's thoughts wandered as he began to search Simmons' area of solitude. 'What if they went out driving the Warthog and crashed into a rock?" Simmons' place was clear.

As he neared Sarge's area, Donut thought a very extremely morbid thought; one he never thought would wander into his mind. "What if they were captured by the blues!?" Donut sprinted to Sarge's quarters. He began to completely tear the place apart. Sadly, there was no sign of him. The only other spot Donut could think of as a possible location of his teammates was the middle of the base. That's where the flag is located. 

Donut slowly made his way to the flag area. The only item in the area was the red flag slowly billowing in the cross breeze coming in from the two entrances. 

Donut sighed and exited the red base. As he did, he was greeted by a figure clad in purple armor. He was surprised to see the medic, Doc, standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Doc?" Donut asked.

"I've come to kill you all!" said Doc. However, the voice didn't sound like his normal voice. It was more evil.

"What!?"

"Sorry about that," Doc said in his normal voice. "That was just O'Malley. He's still in there." Doc tapped his helmet, referring to his head. "Anywho, I wanted to inform you that no one is in the canyon. It's just the two of us." Doc motioned to the shell of the robot lying in the grass. "And Lopez of course."

"So how come you're here?"

"I wanted to invite you to my cave. I'm currently living inside the canyon. It isn't much, but I figured you'd appreciate it, being we are the only two people in this canyon."

"How do you know we are the only two?"

"Because I killed everyone else!" O'Malley exclaimed.

"No I didn't. Sorry about that." Doc shook his head. "And I looked all over the blue base. I checked yesterday. No one was in there. I was going to check your base today, but now I know that you are the only one here."

Donut let that sink in for a moment. 

"So what do you say? You want to come with me to my canyon?"

Donut weighed out his options. Either stay alone in the red base with no one to ever bother him, or go live inside a canyon with a medic who's alter ego wants to kill every living thing that breathes. "Sure, I'll come with you."

"Great! Now, could you help me carry Lopez back? He's actually pretty heavy." Doc grabbed Lopez's right arm and Donut grabbed a hold of his left. Together they lifted him up and carried him back to what will both become their cozy little cave inside of Blood Gulch Canyon.


End file.
